


La Belle Dame sans Merci

by caramel_sins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, But I know my fashion history so take that, F/M, France - Freeform, GingerRose Kink Weeks, Google Translate don’t fail me now, Google translate failed me but kind internet strangers saved me, I probably should have looked up military rankings but I was too lazy, Mechanic Rose, Military Inaccuracies, Soldier Hux, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel_sins/pseuds/caramel_sins
Summary: As the only French speaker among his soldiers, Hux is tasked with speaking to the mechanic about their broken down truck. He’s surprised to find their mechanic is a pretty French woman named Rose. He’s even more surprised to find that she is more interested in him than the truck she has been tasked to fix.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	La Belle Dame sans Merci

**Author's Note:**

> All italicized words denote the characters are speaking French. Translations at the end! 
> 
> Title form a Keats poem by the same name!
> 
> Many thanks to @ninjantome for the help with French! I’m so sorry I butchered your language and so very happy you helped!

“Oi! Anyone speak French?” Came Lieutenant Finn Johnson’s loud cry over the heads of the soldiers milling about the muddy road and rich grassy field. The sun shone golden in the late afternoon sun making the landscape look dreamlike and hazy. It was as if they walked through a Monet painting. The air smelt of the sharp greenness of trampled grass and wet earth. The late summer air was still warm but the coolness of autumn was around the corner and the light breeze spoke of its imminent arrival. 

Finn twisted his head around trying to find anyone who heeded his words. He saw heads swivel like children avoiding the teacher’s call for answers. He waited for a raised hand or a shouted _oui!_ , any type of acknowledgement. No such recognition came. 

“Don’t the General speak French?” Shouted a young private who sat on a tree stump, a cigarette in hand. He looked like a child playing grown-up. It always sent a shiver down Finn’s spine when he saw these boys with guns in their hands.

“Yeah, posh bloke like that would.” Replied another private who was currently inspecting a whole in his boot. The one with the cigarette chuckled, nodding his head.

“Oi! Where’s the General?” Lieutenant Johnson asked the other soldiers around him. Most of them shrugged. Finn sighed and rolled his eyes.

“General! General! Your service to King and country is required!” He called out toward the crowd. Soon he spotted Major Armitage Hux, dubbed the General by the rest of the men, walking towards him, frown on his lips. 

“I’m here, no need to carry on!” He shouted back. Finn chuckled and bounded toward him. 

“There he is! How’s your French, General?” He asked jovially. Hux did not seem amused.

“Passable.” Was his terse reply. Finn slapped him on the shoulder and pointed toward the little run down garage on the road ahead of them. It was a strange sight in the middle of the French countryside, tucked away amongst ancient trees and tall bending grass. A strange and modern sight in the middle of a place that seemed stuck in a simpler past. Nothing could stop the roll of modernity, not even the beauty of the French countryside. 

“Good enough! I need you to go in and speak to the mechanic on duty about the truck.” Finn told him, gesturing to their stalled out transport vehicle. Hux looked back at Finn, a nervous expression on his face. He felt his palms sweat. 

“What do I say?” He was not well versed in mechanical talk. He was a literature teacher for Christ’s sake. He knew nothing about motor vehicles and their many workings. 

“I don’t know. Explain the issue and he’ll take it from there.” Finn shrugged. Hux was not inspired by his nonchalance. 

“The issue is mud. There’s not much a mortal mechanic can do about mud.” Hux replied as he looked down at his own muddy boots. His whole life for the last three bloody years was mud, mud, and more mud. It was stuck to his boots, to the hem of his trousers, and underneath his fingernails. Everything and everyone got tired of it eventually. The trucks were no different. 

“Relay what you can, how you can. We need the help.” Finn said with a sigh. Hux wasn’t usually one to take orders from his Lieutenant’s but he knew Finn was right. They needed that truck up and running and right now it was anything but.

“Of course.” Hux acquiesced. 

Slowly Hux trudged toward the garage, the heels of his boots squelching as he pulled them

from the wet earth. He steeled himself before he entered through a small door on the left. It was dark inside save for a small light bulb in the center that cast the dusty structure in sharp warm light. It was empty, mostly, except for some tools hanging along the wall and what looked like an engine on a stand. In the far corner was a workbench and a long desk made messy by tools and cans of oil and other such paraphernalia. A young boy sat at the desk, tools in hand, vigorously working on some bit of machinery before him. 

_“Bonjour mon garçon, j'ai besoin de ton aide.”_ Hux called to the boy. He perked up and turned to look at Hux. Hux realized rather quickly that he was not speaking to a young boy but a young woman outfitted in trousers and a man’s shirt, her hair covered by a soft cap. He felt his face heat in embarrassment. _“Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Je ne savais pas.”_ He stuttered. She grinned at him, a dimple showing on her full cheek. 

_“Ne vous excusez pas. Je n'ai pas l'air d'une dame dans cette tenue."_ She said as she gestured to her body with a sweep of her hand. He could feel his blush deepen as his eyes traveled over her form. Her grease stained white shirt and men’s tailored trousers showed off her curves to full advantage, following each peak and valley like a well detailed map. How did he mistake her for a young boy when she was so clearly a woman? A very beautiful woman with soulful brown eyes and the softest looking skin he’d ever seen, and a body built for…

 _“I suppose you are not.”_ He conceded in his best conversational French as he shook himself out of his decidedly ungentlemanly thoughts. 

_“The Parisian fashion houses have yet to make mechanics collections so I must make do with what is available to me.”_ She stood and walked over to him, eyes traveling up and down him. She looked like she could consume him whole and enjoy every bite. He felt like a lobster on a plate being served before her at some fancy Parisian restaurant. Unlike the lobster he was not averse to being consumed. 

_“Of course.”_ He swallowed. He felt heat spark along his skin and a bead of sweat travel from the nape of his neck down the collar of his uniform.

 _“But you look the part very well. Handsome English soldier in his army greens.”_ Her eyes traveled along the lines and plains of his uniform, soaking up every detail with hungry fascination. There was no mistaking the heat in her gaze. 

_“Thank you, mademoiselle.”_ His voice sounded like a distant whisper to his ears. She smiled, wolf like, up at him moving closer and closer with small graceful steps. 

_“Rose, my name is Rose.”_ She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He took it and gave her a firm handshake which she reciprocated with equal force. 

_“Mademoiselle Rose. My name is Hux.”_ Her smile widened and she nodded pulling away slightly. He was relieved that she made some distance between them, he felt like he could breathe again. A part of him was disappointed as well. 

_“A pleasure to make your acquaintance. How can I help you?”_ Something about her question made him think she wasn’t discussing mechanics but he pressed forward. 

_“Our truck is making a horrid noise and we are poor mechanics.”_ He gestured toward the closed garage door. Her face grew serious and she seemed as if she were ready for the business of trucks and engines rather than casual seduction. 

_“Where is the noise located?”_ Rose asked as she marched over the chain by the garage door and began to pull. She was a strong little thing, pulling the heavy door as if it were nothing. He made to help her but the look she gave him made him pause and reconsider. She was a woman who seemed to revel in her own strength. He could respect that.

 _“The front bit.”_ He waved his hand around like he was making the shape of the hood of a truck. She laughed, eyes sparkling. Even if it was at his expense, he enjoyed the sight. 

_“You’re not a good mechanic.”_ She said with a chuckle as she walked back over to him. 

_“I’m not.”_ He agreed with a hesitant smile. She nodded and stepped around him, walking toward the workbench.

 _“Good thing you found me. Bring it into the garage and I’ll get to work.”_ She called over her shoulder as she picked up a tool box and rag from their place on the chaotic desk.

 _“Of course.”_ He replied with a sharp military nod and marched out to find Finn and the rest of the men. 

Finn was leaning against the truck cigarette in hand, eyes scanning the horizon. His posture looked relaxed but Hux knew that he was alert and wary. Finn was sharp, never one to relax. Not anymore.

“She wants the truck in the garage and then she’ll take a look.” Hux called to Finn who looked over at him sharply, brows raised.

“She?” He asked, surprised.

“That’s what I said.” Hux replied irritably. Finn raised his hands defensively, chuckling around his cigarette. 

“Alright I’ll have the boys, push her in.” He said as he gave Hux’s back a firm pat as he passed him. Hux watched as the men gathered and began to push the truck into the garage. 

****

Rose looked at the truck and felt a certain kind of empathy for the beleaguered machine. The poor creature was covered in mud and dings, so much so it barely resembled a truck any longer. She imagined it had traversed most of the muddy fields of France, from trench to trench, carrying young men to battle. The idea made her feel a bit unwell and she tried to push it from her mind. She looked back up at the handsome English officer and tried to focus just on him, just on his handsome face and crisp uniform. 

_“Mon Dieu! What did you do to this poor thing?”_ She asked with a little whistle of astonishment as she walked around the perimeter of the truck, inspecting every inch.

 _“Went through every puddle in France.”_ Hux replied. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He smiled back hesitantly, sending a thrill of triumph through Rose’s spine. She liked making this stiff British officer blush. It was a game she missed playing and was happy to find she still had it in her. 

_“Looks like it.”_ She said as she made her way to the drivers side. She slid the key into the ignition and turned it. She was greeted by the sharp struggling noise of an engine in distress. She winced. _“Sounds like it too.”_

 _“How long will it take?”_ He asked nervously, coming closer to look in the open hood of the truck. She walked over to him and peered inside. 

_“Can’t say but I’ll try to be quick about it. I could use your assistance, if possible.”_ She looked up at him and tried to give him one of her most winsome smiles. She used to be able to lay a man low with a smile like that but she assumed her greasy shirt and dirty face made it a little harder. The blush on Hux’s face made her think she wasn’t so rusty after all. 

_“I already told you I make a poor mechanic.”_ He shifted slightly, eyes darting around the garage. She grinned to herself. Poor man was so repressed he squirmed under female attention. 

_“That’s alright. I’ll do the heavy lifting you just need to stand there and look pretty.”_ She teased. She looked up at him and gave him a wink.

Despite himself he chuckled and his blush deepened. He was very handsome when he smiled, the creases of his face made him look soft and pleasing to the eye. He almost looked boyish. It was very charming. If Rose wasn’t careful he could tip the scales of power between them just with the force of his grin. 

_“I’ll try my best.”_ He replied. Her smile spread further at his little joke. Rose wanted to turn and continue the tenor of their conversation. Something about this man made her want to fall back into old habits but the distressed truck called to her. She felt bad for the little engine flooded with water and mud. She had a task at hand that she must complete. 

_“Where are you from, Hux?”_ She asked as she tinkered with the engine. She imagined he was from someplace cold with little sun, his skin was so pale like marble. It was lovely and she wondered if the beauty of that color continued down the rest of his body. She wondered if she would be able to find out. 

_“London.”_ He replied dispassionately. 

_“Do you miss it?”_ She heard a dismissive huff and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

 _“Not particularly. I prefer the countryside.”_ His voice was wistful. Rose recognized her own desires there. Nothing filled her with as much joy as sitting alone amongst the trees of the countryside. Nothing filled her with as much dread as a busy city street. Paris had become stifling before she left.

 _“Me too. I like to be surrounded by greenery. Cities, even Paris, can be too cold.”_ She agreed. He hummed, head nodding in understanding.

 _“Lucky that your shop is out here.”_ He gestured to the closed garage door toward the field and trees behind it.

 _“Yes. I am very blessed.”_ She was. Never had she felt so lucky in all her life to live and work in such a peaceful place. The club in Paris had been incredible in its own way. There was nothing that compared to the sound of the band and the tinkling of glass. There was no sight like the array of silk and lace on the beautiful figures of the most desirable women in all of France. There was no scent like the perfume and cigarettes that wafted through the ornate sitting room. But it all was suffocating and every memory was tainted by sorrow. The countryside was fresh and open and held no memories tinged with pain. 

_“Are you from Paris, Mademoiselle Rose?”_ Hux asked, gently. She wondered if he could hear the emotion in her voice or saw the pain that had flickered across her face. 

_“Oui. Born and raised.”_ She replied.

 _“Do you miss it?”_ He asked, stepping closer to her. She could feel the heat of his body beside her and she leant toward him like a sunflower toward the celestial body where it got its name. She tried to focus on the task at hand but every nerve in her body wanted to pay attention to him, to the leanness of his form, to the soft tenor of his voice, to the way his uniform accentuated the pleasing angles of his body. The scales were tipping and she needed to right them soon. 

_“I miss the music and the rain. Other than that, not so much.”_ She answered honestly. There was nothing quite like Paris in the rain. 

_“What kind of music?”_ He asked, interest piqued. 

_“My sister was a singer at a club there. She was very popular. I miss hearing her sing.”_ She did not mention that she used to sing too. She did not tell him that there was no sound like the sound of her sister’s voice intertwined with hers. She didn’t tell him that they used to captivate crowds of men and women who traveled miles to hear the famous Tico sisters. All these words were too painful to say and she did not want to say them. Some things were meant for her and her alone. 

_“She doesn’t sing anymore?”_ She didn’t expect him to ask that. She hadn’t intended to speak of her sister either but it had slipped out. She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes and she swallowed trying to keep them from falling. 

_“No.”_ She replied firmly. She heard him suck in a breath behind her and then let out a long sigh. 

_“I see,”_ was his simple reply. She supposed a soldier like himself didn’t need the picture painted for him. Soldiers and girls like her were used to referring to people in the past tense. 

_“This is going to take longer than I thought. I’d tell your men to relax. They’ll be here for awhile.”_ She told him, as she tinkered away. She focused more diligently on her task. The inner workings of machines set her mind at ease. The shifting of parts and gears settled her, they were simpler than the complexities of her emotions.

 _“Alright.”_ He left the garage but kept the door open. She heard him talk to another soldier in English. She knew English fluently and felt a little guilty for forcing him to speak his terribly accented French but something perverse in her liked to listen to him suffer. Perhaps it was another way to tip the scales in her direction. He had to meet her on her field of battle, not his.

“She says it will be awhile.” Hux told his compatriot, a handsome black man who had the tail end of a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Christ. Well I guess we’ll have to wait it out. Where are you going?” He asked as he watched Hux turn to go back into the garage. Hux looked back at him and something about the expression on his face made his friend smile.

“She asked for my help.” Hux replied, coolly. 

“Did she now?” His compatriot laughed. She couldn’t see Hux’s face but was sure it was beet red. Poor thing. She felt a little guilty embarrassing him in front of his men but she enjoyed watching him squirm too much to care. Like a cat she liked to play with her meal before she went in for the kill.

“Well go on and help her, General.” General? He was no more than an officer. She supposed it was a teasing appellation. He was a commanding force when he wasn’t stuttering in her presence, the nickname suited him. 

“You’re disgusting. I’m a gentleman.” Hux ground out. Rose giggled softly, trying to hide her mirth. It wouldn’t do to have him see her laughing at his expense. All her hard work softening him would be undone and she wanted him soft and pliant beneath her by the end of this exchange. 

“Of course.” The other soldier was laughing heartily now and Hux stormed in the garage, slamming the door behind him. 

_“Is everything alright, Hux?”_ Rose asked innocently. She was anything but innocent.

 _“Yes of course.”_ He grumbled. She looked up at him to see the deep blush she knew would be there. It almost matched the rich copper of his hair. Poor thing. 

_“Why are you all red?”_ She teased. He huffed and looked away. She leant forward over the open hood and wiped at the engine as she finished up her task. She was not completely honest about the amount of labor and time that her job would take. She had other work she wanted to complete before the soldiers moved out. 

_“I’m not.”_ He whined. He sounded a bit like a child. Rose stood up and cleaned her hands with the rag tucked in her trouser pocket, a smile on her face. 

_“Yes you are. You’re blushing! Do I make you blush, Monsieur Hux?”_ She came closer to him, eyes traveling up and down his body. His blush was brilliant, traveling from his ears to his cheeks down his neck and disappearing under the high collar of his uniform jacket. His eyes looked bright too, full of some emotion she couldn’t quite place but knew it was something a lot like lust. 

_“No, mademoiselle.”_ He replied. She grinned. He was a very bad liar. He was like a fish on hook and she knew it would take little effort to reel him in. What a nice meal he would make. 

_“Good, because it’s getting warm in here and I need to take off this shirt. Will that be alright?”_ She began unbuttoning the top few buttons of her work shirt, slowly revealing her chemise and corset. They weren’t her nicest, she had better ones in her days in Paris but there was something that was always alluring about the soft white lace of a chemise and the lattice work of a laced up corset. She glanced up at him, trying to balance the look of innocence and intention. He swallowed thickly as he looked down at her and then quickly turned away, trying desperately to avoid impropriety. He would fail and she would revel in his failure. 

_“Of course.”_ He choked out. He pulled on the collar of his military jacket, belying his words. 

_“Does this bother you?”_ She asked as she came closer and closer, forcing him to look at her again. There was heat in his eyes as he stared into hers. He leaned toward her like she had her own gravitational pull and he was just some heavenly body beholden to the force of her. The power was intoxicating. 

_“No, mademoiselle.”_ His voice was thick and gravely, his mounting lust affecting the tone. 

_“Have you ever seen a woman like this before?”_ She asked. His blush and nervousness made her think that perhaps he was not very experienced and she was desperate to know what she was working with. Any answer he gave her would present its own opportunities and she was eager to follow the path he would present.

 _“Yes.”_ He nodded emphatically. Alright, he wasn’t a virgin. That was good information to have. 

_“An English lady?”_ She teased. She came closer to him, grabbing hold of the lapels of his jacket, liking the feel of the wool beneath her fingers. She pulled him closer, their noses almost brushing against each other. She watched as his alluring green eyes darted to each point of her face, not sure where to land. 

_“Yes.”_ His eyes settled on her lips. She had him. The scales had fully tipped in her favor.

 _“Your wife?”_ She asked. He looked up into her eyes, panic flashing there. For a moment she was nervous he had a wife and that she reminded him of her. She would have to let him go, much to her great disappointment. She was not a woman who wanted another to suffer. Nothing would be crueler than taking another woman’s husband while he was away at war.

 _“No.”_ He replied. 

_“Well that’s good. You won’t mind me doing this, then.”_ In one smooth motion she captured his lips in hers. The soft warmth of them surprised her. His demeanor was so stiff she almost assumed he’d be that way everywhere but his mouth proved to be pliant and gentle beneath hers. She nipped at his bottom lip earning a moan from him and his hands grasped her hips, pulling her close. She answered with her own moan as she fisted his jacket pulling him even closer until their bodies were flush, chest against chest. He pulled away, suddenly backing up and creating space between them, his breath coming out fast and heavy. She felt bereft, desperate for his warmth again. She felt the scales shift dangerously away from her.

 _“Rose!”_ He gasped. He ran his hands through his hair making it fall every which way. That boyish charm returned in full force and the scale tipped even further. She felt a piercing need course through her. 

_“You don’t like me?”_ She asked. Something inside her was a little hurt and she felt as if she had lost the thread of seduction. Her confidence in her skill slipped a little as he pulled further away from her and began pacing.

 _“No. I like you very much. It’s all just a bit sudden.”_ His voice was a whisper as if he was afraid someone would hear them. Rose felt relief wash over her. He wanted her; he just didn’t want his compatriots to know what they were up to. That she could contend with. 

_“Etiquette doesn’t mean much during war.”_ She teased. His lips quirked up in a crooked smile and she felt the thrill of victory take over her. She reached for him again, grabbing at the sleeve of his uniform and pulling him toward her. 

_“I suppose you’re right.”_ Hux conceded as he tentatively placed his hand in the curve of her waist. He was in her snare again. 

_“The truck is fixed. Didn’t take me as long as I thought but your men think it will take longer. We have time to kill.”_ She pulled him even closer, running her hands up the expanse of his chest and around to the hair on the nape of his neck. She played with the soft strands there. His eyes fluttered closed at the feel of her nails against the sensitive skin of his scalp. 

_“How do you suggest we kill it?”_ He asked, eyes slowly opening again. She grinned as she watched his gaze travel from her lips to the curve of her breasts. She could see he had a few ideas of his own. She was excited to find out what they were. 

_“I can think of a few things. Just promise me you’ll keep that uniform on.”_ There was something about the crispness of it, the harshness of his exterior that thrilled her. There was something satisfying about seeing him come undone in such a state. His brows raised in surprise at her request but he nodded. 

_“I can do that. Will you take your hair down?”_ Hux asked as tentatively raised his hand to remove the cap that covered her hair. He took the offending garment off her head revealing the braid she had twisted her hair into to keep it off her face.

 _“Oui. I can do that.”_ She conceded as she pulled the pins from her hair and let it fall to her waist. He sighed at the sight of it, running his hand through the strands. 

_“You are so beautiful,”_ he murmured.

 _“Merci, mon amour.”_ She replied as she pulled him in for another kiss. This one was all heat and desperation. His teeth grazed her bottom lip as he sucked it into his mouth and bit gently. She moaned, tugging on strands of his beautiful hair in encouragement. He held her to him, hands splayed along her back as he tugged at the laces of her corset. Hux loosened the garment enough to pull it down and free her breasts from the confines.

“Fuck, you’re incredible,” he mumbled in awed English. She smiled at his loss of control but that smile was replaced by a satisfied gasp as his hands closed around her bare breasts. He ran his thumbs over her sensitive nipples, earning another cry of pleasure from her lips.

 _“Take me to the truck, Hux. Take me in there.”_ She whispered to him, pulling him toward the open driver side door. He kissed her again, desperately, like a man drowning. Her answering kiss was equal desperation, parting only to gasp for air. Her body thrummed with need as his hands ran over every inch of it, stopping to cup and squeeze the softest most inviting parts of her. 

Slowly they made their way toward the seat of the truck, backing into it with little grace. Rose clambered up onto the seat, legs hanging over the edge as she gasped for air. She stared at Hux who stood in the doorframe eyes dark with unchecked desire and for a split second realization dawned. She was now the prey, the hunted creature, and he was ready to swallow her whole. And oh how she wanted to be consumed. 

Hux scrambled toward her, pulling her in for another crushing kiss. She welcomed him with open arms, holding him to her. His kiss was greedy and messy, moving from her lips, to her chin, to the underside of her jaw. Small gasps of pleasure escaped her swollen lips as his hands found her breasts again. He cupped one in his large hands, almost covering it entirely. The notion that his hands covered her ample breasts thrilled her and she desired to find out what other parts of her body his hands could consume. 

_“Take off your trousers._ ” He commanded in a hoarse whisper and she complied quickly, pulling off the offending garment in one fell swoop, taking her bloomers with them. As soon as her bloomers and trousers were thrown to the ground he was on her again, kissing along her neck and collar bone toward her breasts. She let out a soft whine as his lips closed around the bud of her nipple, sucking lightly. Heat flooded her body as sparks of pleasure radiated from where his mouth worked her. Teeth grazed the sensitive flesh there and she used every bit of energy she had to prevent a scream from escaping her throat. She was wound tight and she could feel moisture pool between her legs. 

_“Look at me, Rose.”_ He commanded. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked down at him. He was completely debauched, hair askew, full lips red and swollen, uniform collar eskew. But nothing compared to the heat and adoration in his eyes. Every desire was written there and she could feel the heat of it radiating off of him. He was ablaze and she wanted to be consumed by the flame of him. 

Slowly he moved up her body, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She wound her fingers through his hair, trailing them down to the collar of his uniform, dipping into the space between his neck and the fabric, trying to feel the hidden parts of him. She opened her legs for him, allowing his hips to fit in between hers. She could feel his cock stuff in his trousers, could feel the pressure of it beneath the wool fabric. She lifted her hips higher so she could rub her soaking core against him. She hissed at the pressure, delighting in the soft scrape of him against her. She needed more. 

_“I need you,”_ She moaned in his ear. His lips grazed her throat and she could feel him nod his head beside hers. Slowly he brought his hand up her thigh, fingertips dancing along the soft flesh. She squirmed beneath him, desperate to feel his hand on her. She wanted to tell him to hurry, to give into her desires but he was relentless and the anticipation was too delicious to stop. Inch by agonizing inch he moved closer and closer to her aching cunt, enjoying the way she whined for his attention. The power was all his and she loved and hated him for it. 

After what felt like an eternity his long fingers grazed the slick flesh of her cunt making her whine with pleasure. Slowly and deftly he ran his fingers up the length of her, languidly circling her clit, drawing out hitching breaths from her lips. Her eyes had fluttered closed and she pried then open to see him staring at her face, lips parted as his breath came out in harsh pants. She was pleased to see she held some power over him, that her pleasure made him as weak as she was. 

Something about the look she gave him made his movements more urgent. He slid his fingers along her with more purpose, focusing on the places that caused her to moan and shutter. Without warning he slipped one long finger inside her, curling it as he pumped in and out of her. Her back arched and her eyes closed as she felt shocks of pleasure slide across her skin. 

_“Mon Dieu! It feels so good.”_ She whined as his fingers slid along her slick flesh. His lips fell against the flesh of her neck, taking a path from her pulse to a spot behind her ear. He slipped another finger inside her and began to pump in and out of her at an almost punishing pace. She gasped and moaned loudly as her body undulated in time with the rhythm of his hand. 

“Quiet, my love.” He whispered in her ear. She was distantly aware he spoke in English, forgetting the language that they shared. She tried to obey his command but could not stop the whimpers that escaped her lips. She was so close and she knew she would lose control as she gave her body over to her pleasure. He was too good at his task, too skilled in his adoration for her to remain silent. She wanted to tell him this but all words, French or otherwise, left her. She was just a body, her mind possessed by desire. 

Rose’s climax came with a shocking force. Her body seized with the power of it. Distantly she felt his free hand fall over her mouth, stifling the scream that erupted from her. If she had the wherewithal she would have apologized but she did not and she could not. It was he who caused her such delicious anguish and she was a poor soul beholden to the pleasure he gave her. She could not apologize for what he had done to her. He was the culprit and she was the victim of his clever hands. 

As Rose trembled beneath him he whispered in her ear, _“Do you want my cock, Rose?”_

Rose had thought all desire had been rung out of her, that she was capable of nothing else after the orgasm he gave her but those words from the buttoned up soldier before her made her body hum with renewed passion. She sat up, shakily, extending her hand to pull him closer by the collar of his uniform. She kissed him almost innocently, after all that they had done. It was just a press of the lips but there was a tenderness there that spoke of more. She broke from him and stared into his sea green eyes, watching as lust overwhelmed the color there. 

_“More than anything in the world.”_ She whispered. The words set him in motion and he was on her quickly and fiercely. He pulled her legs apart almost roughly, fitting them against his hips. He grabbed the flesh of her ass, pulling her against him so that her core pressed against the hard line of him through the fabric of his uniform pants. Quickly he took one of his shaking hands and undid his trousers freeing his cock from its confines. She only saw a glimpse of it before he pressed it to her waiting core. He slipped in with ease, her desire making his entrance smooth. 

They moaned in unison as he pushed himself to the hilt, sheathing his cock fully inside of her. She could feel her inner muscles tremble and squeeze, trying desperately to keep him inside of her so she could find her pleasure once again. She looked up at him to see his eyes closed in rapture and an almost pained look on his beautiful face. She stroked his cheek gently, pulling him down so he could lay atop her. She enjoyed the pressure of his body on hers, the feel of his chest against her own. She groaned at the feel of his cock inside her as he began to move, snapping his hips with firm long strokes that made her eyes flutter closed in pleasure. 

Every push and pull of his body made her gasp and he would return her gasp with one of his own, their voices an obscene chorus. He murmured endearments in her ear, mostly in English, some she did not know nor understood but she felt the tenderness of them all the same. She cradled his body against hers, his head beside hers, her fingers in his hair and an arm wrapped around his broad shoulders. There was a strange intimacy to their positioning, like two friends comforting each other after the loss of a loved one. She supposed this act was like some kind of comfort to them, a calling out for a closeness they had lost long ago. The thought made tears sting in her eyes. A well placed snap of his hips made them roll down her cheek as she moaned his name, feeling the beginnings of another climax on the horizon. 

Hux was close, she could feel it in the tremble of his body and the way he whispered her name like a prayer. She drew her hand down her body, finding her clit with ease. The combination of her own expert hand and his relentless thrusting made her fall over the edge with a muffled scream as she bit into the epaulettes at the shoulder of his jacket. She felt his lips against the skin of her neck as he sloppily kissed along the line of throat down to her bare shoulder, his own breath stuttering as his climax took hold of him. With hard short thrusts he spilled into her with a guttural moan followed by a soft exhalation of her name. 

For a moment she just lay there, letting his body fall completely upon hers. He was in just the right position as not to crush her beneath him and she welcomed the pressure of his body, feeling safe in the bubble of his warmth. Gently she carded her fingers through his hair and ran a soothing hand along the expanse of his back mapping the way it rose and fell with the inhalation of his breath. His own hand traveled into the depths of her hair, fingertips scratching against her scalp. The soft pleasure of his hands in her hair made her shiver slightly and sigh, pressing against his hand like a cat. He sat up slightly and looked down at her with a warm smile on his face.

“That was lovely.” He said in English. She quirked her eyebrow at him.

“How do you know I speak English?” She asked, fingers still lost in the depths of his hair. 

“I figured it out.” He replied with a shrug. He sat up, sitting in the cab of the truck like he was ready to drive it. She sat up too, pulling her loose corset up around her breasts. 

“Clever boy.” She grinned, pulling him in for a soft kiss. She felt his smile against her lips and couldn’t hide her joy, humming into their kiss.

“Why didn’t you say anything? My French is atrocious.” He asked when they pulled apart. She giggled and shrugged.

“I found it very cute.” She admitted. He scoffed. 

“You’re a horrible liar. There is nothing cute about the way I butcher your language.” He watched her pull her hair over her shoulder and begin to braid it, eyes following the way her fingers weaved the strands together. 

“Beg to differ.” She countered. He smiled leaning over and laying a kiss on a tender spot behind her ear. She laughed a little and squirmed away from the feel of it. She lost the threads of her hair and sighed, undoing the braid and starting again. 

“I cannot begin to understand how I mangle your language with my accent and you elevate my language to new heights with yours. It is unfathomable.” Hux mused. Rose laughed at him.

“It’s witchcraft. We French learn it very young.” He laughed at her joke. The sound of it made something inside of her warm. It felt a lot like affection. 

“That explains what transpired here.” He teased. She looked at him with faux shock, hand flying to her chest. 

“You dare accuse me of casting spells when it was you who ensnared me?” She replied. He laughed again, leaning forward to wrap an arm around her waist. She laughed as he pulled her close. 

“I _ensnared_ you? That is laughable. I have the charm of an ornery goat.” He dipped his head to kiss her on the lips but she turned her face so his mouth landed on the curve of her jaw. 

“I happen to adore goats.” She told him. He hummed, kissing along the column of her throat.

“I am lucky to have found the only woman in all the world who does.” He whispered into her skin. She smiled and reluctantly pulled away, turning her back to him. 

“Indeed. Would you help me with my corset, _mon amour_?” He nodded, hands reaching out to pull at the laces of her corset. As he went about his business he pressed tender kisses along her shoulders and spine, earning sighs and giggles from her lips.

Hux found her shirt and trousers and handed them to her so she could slip them back on. He looked mournful as she covered up her body once again. She smiled at him but she felt a pang of regret for having to dress again. She would have preferred to stay undressed and covered by his warmth, but that was not possible. She had to let him go. 

Outside Hux’s men shouted and joked as they waited. They sounded restless, eager to be on the move again. 

“They sound anxious.” Hux observed as he turned toward the closed garage door.

“Young men are always anxious.” Rose replied. Hux nodded in agreement, turning to look back at her. 

“I should leave soon.” His voice sounded sad, regretful almost. But they both knew this would not last. 

“Wait just a moment I have something for you and your men that should keep them appeased.” 

She ran to the door on the other side of the garage that opened up to the path that led to the cottage behind it. She entered the kitchen picking up three loaves of bread and half a ham, which she shoved into a basket. A small offering to Hux’s soldiers for allowing Rose to have her way with him. It was the least she could do. Before she left she found the old cigar box in a cabinet above the washbasin. She opened it staring at the stack of postcards in front of her. Each one had a picture of her or her sister on it in different poses. The club had sold them to patrons who were enamored with the beautiful Tico sisters and when she left Madame Leia had given her a stack of them as mementos of her past life. 

Rose selected one of herself. It was a portrait from the shoulders up. Her dark hair was up in an elaborate style and pearls dangled from her ears. Her lips were parted in a soft smile. Even she had to admit it was a beautiful pose, something alluring captured in time. It felt like something from another planet and in a way it was. She slipped the photo in her pocket before she closed the cigar box and put it back in its place above the washbasin. 

Rose reentered the garage, basket in hand, to see Hux back to his former straight laced demeanor as if nothing between them had transpired. He gave her a small smile as she approached, reaching out toward her waist and pulling her close. She placed the basket on the ground so she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close. He kissed her sweetly, making her lips tug up into a smile underneath his. She pulled away slightly so she could reach into her pocket and pull out the postcard. 

“This is for you, so you won’t forget me.” She handed him the postcard and he took it examining the picture before him. 

“As if I could.” He replied, his voice barely above a whisper. The tenderness there made her blush. 

“Well, just in case. I thought you might like to have this. Maybe you could use it to find me after all of this is over.” She suggested. And she hoped he would. She didn’t like to think that this was the end but it very well could be. 

He flipped the card over and read the inscription on the back. 

“Is Canto Bight where your sister used to sing?” He asked, pointing to the logo on the top of the postcard. 

“Yes.” She replied hoarsely. He looked up at her and offered her a small smile. 

“And you sang there too.” He asserted. It wasn’t a question, he seemed to have figured out the truth. 

“Yes.” 

“I think I’d like to hear you sing one day.” He reached out and stroked her cheek. She had sworn to herself that she would never sing again, not without Paige but as she looked up at Hux she thought that maybe she could do it once more. One day. 

“One day you might.” She conceded. He kissed her gently, pulling her close once more. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, not wanting to let go. 

“I’ll come back, after this is all over. I promise you.” He whispered into her hair. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, _mon amour_.” She replied sadly. Soldiers couldn’t keep promises like that.

“I intend to keep it.” He stated emphatically. She wanted to believe him. So she let hope grow inside her heart that he would be true to his word.

“I believe you.” 

She kissed him again, this time fiercely. She prayed that his word was true, that he would return to her. She marveled at the depth of feeling she had developed for him in this small space of time. She was not one to form quick attachments and yet here she was kissing a man she had just met with the emotions of a lover. She told herself war made her so sentimental. She felt the weight of her own mortality much more than she had in the past and it made her desperate for human connection. She was not alone in this. Hux held her with an aching tenderness that spoke of a quiet desperation for the softness she provided. They were two halves of a divided soul coming together, filling the emptiness for a moment before they were doomed to separate.

Rose broke from him first, stroking his cheek tenderly as she stepped away. 

_“Au revoir.”_

_“Au revoir.”_ He replied as he slipped her photograph into his breast pocket. She watched him walk away, a sadness settling over her heart. 

****

“Lieutenant Johnson, the truck is ready.” Hux called to Finn, who had lit another cigarette and was sitting on a fallen log. 

“Aye, aye General. I’ll retrieve the good lady myself.” Finn leapt up from his spot with ease, cigarette dangling from his mouth precariously. Hux watched as he jogged over to the open garage door and waved to Rose who waved sweetly back. Finn hopped into the cab of the truck and started the engine as Rose turned the crank. He pulled out onto the road and the rest of the company surrounded the vehicle as they made to get in the bed of the truck. 

“Monsieur Hux! Monsieur Hux! Wait, I have something for you.” Rose called. All the men turned their attention to her, surprised by the appearance of a petite young woman in men’s clothes chasing after their leader with a basket in hand. 

“For you and your men, Monsieur Hux.” She presented a basket full of bread and ham to him. He heard the men, murmur their approval as they eyed the veritable feast before them. It had been awhile since they had anything but dry rations and horrid canned food. Fresh bread was a gift any soldier was happy to receive. 

“Thank you, Mademoiselle Rose.” Hux replied with a polite bow of the head. He did not want to draw the attention of his men who were happy to tease him for any breach in propriety. 

“My pleasure.” She replied with a coy smile. Before he could stop her (and truth be told, he had little desire to stop her) she stood on her toes and planted a warm kiss on his cheek, letting her hand linger on the other. He heard whistles and cheers around him as his men reacted to seeing ‘the General’ blush and smile at a pretty French woman. Laughter broke out as she grinned at him and he at her. 

“Oi! Merci Mademoiselle, for fixing the truck and our General. He’s bound to treat us right, now!” Shouted one of the privates. The men laughed and cheered as Rose waved them goodbye.

“Shut your mouths or none of you will get a taste of this bread!” Hux called back at them. He was met with groans but they all acquiesced somewhat agreeably and got into the truck in relative silence.

 _“Au revoir, mon amour. Revenez-moi vite.”_ Rose called as she waved goodbye. 

“What did she say?” Finn asked. 

“None of your business.” Hux replied with a smile. Finn chuckled as they rolled over the muddy road. 

**Author's Note:**

> “Hello, my boy, I need your help.”
> 
> “I’m sorry, Miss, I did not know.”
> 
> “Do not apologize. I am not dressed for the role.”
> 
> “Goodbye, my love. Return to me!”
> 
> I apologize to any French speakers for my lack of knowledge. I’m a monolingual pleb who only knows a little Spanish. If you have any suggestions for more accurate lines and translations feel free to correct me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All You Have to do is Fall in Love (play the game)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202691) by [no_big_deal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal)




End file.
